Spring Has Sprung
by KidAtHeart1993
Summary: basically beginning of spring
1. Chapter 1

Spring time has sprung

Chpt 1: first day of spring 

It was the first day of spring, Alvin was asleep, Simon was in his lab and Theodore was over at Ms. Miller's house with Eleanor they were planning a charity for this year's spring carnival, Brittany was sleeping dreaming of her future with Alvin since it's that season of love, Jeanette was cleaning the living room, Alvin's alarm went off he opened his eyes stretching and yawning he shut his alarm off. And got out of bed and went to shower, meanwhile Brittany was showering,

Simon was in his lab working on a top secret experiment he was mixing chemicals together as he was working on it for 5 days.

Alvin came downstairs knocked on Simon's lab door "Simon what are you doing you been in there 5 days already." Simon responded "go away Alvin I'm busy "Alvin was puzzling now he sighed and knocked on Ms. miller's door ,Brittany answered the door "Hey Alvy you okay ?" He sighed

"No where's Jeanette? I need to ask her something about Simon he's been acting weird "Brittany looked at him "she is in the kitchen with ellie and Theo breakfast is ready ,Alvin and Brittany walked to the kitchen and sat down, Jeanette was reading a book,

"hey Alvin Brittany what's wrong? With him? " Brittany looked at her "has Simon told you anything of what he's been doing Alvin said he is acting weird lately. Jeanette looked at them" he's just working on an experiment for the spring carnival coming up, Alvin looked at her

"For 5 days Jeanette?"  
Jeanette nodded "nothing is wrong with him, I spoken to him not to long ago". Alvin sighed "alright if you say so "he was in deep thought and started to eat. Brittany ate beside him.

Theodore and Eleanor was done already they continued planning the spring Carnival charity making posters and such,

Meanwhile back at the Seville's house Simon continued working on his experiment it was glowing which was reaction of light and nitrogen .he sat down and took a break drinking water Jeanette finished her book and went back to her cleaning, Alvin finished his breakfast "Britt I'm going for a drive you want to join me?" Brittany smiled

"Of course I'll go with you "she grabbed her purse and left the house with Alvin, he drove his car on the road towards the forest. Brittany was thinking and worried about Alvin she looked out the window watching the clouds pass, Alvin parked and opened the door for Brittany and held her hand .Brittany smiled and walked with Alvin hand in hand , he stayed silent so did Brittany the warm spring breeze blew strong .

Back at Ms. Miller's house Eleanor and Theodore finished the posters and went outside started to hang them up on the walls, poles and trees, the carnival was being put up still up and Theodore built the booth with his friend tom and his friend Andre .

Eleanor was with her friends Kaitlyn and Katherine they were getting the stuff together, back at the Seville's Simon was still working on his experiment invention he couldn't get it to light up. 

Jeanette knocked, and entered the house she knocked on Simon's lavatory door

"It's me Jeanette "Simon opened his door "hey Jeanette "he kissed her "what brings you here?" Jeanette looked at him "are you okay Simon? You look stressed, She sat down Simon sat beside her "I can't get it to light up I'm having a hard time "Jeanette looked at him "I'll help you "she smiled, Simon smiled "your always there for me Jeanette let's do it ".  
Simon and Jeanette started to finish up the invention, meanwhile in the forest Alvin and Brittany were walking and talking enjoying the spring night , it was now six o clock at night Alvin and Brittany decided to head back as thunder was sounded lightening flashed they got in Alvin's car in time before it started to rain.

Alvin started his engine and headed home, Theodore and Eleanor and Their friends finished up the booth and putting posters up, they headed to the Seville's house Simon and Jeanette finally finished the invention it was all set and they closed Simon's lavatory door and sat down drinking water .Theodore and Eleanor got home they went in the kitchen, Alvin and Brittany was a few miles away heading home as it started to storm Alvin and Brittany slid on the rode as the rain poured down. They crashed into a tree but they were okay, Alvin helped Brittany out of the car "You okay Britt ?" she hugged Alvin " I was so scared " Alvin held her I'm going to call Simon to tell him to tell Dave we will be late ,Brittany stayed in alvin's arms as he dialed Simon's number .

Simon answered "hello?" he responded,

"It's me Alvin we had an accident, we are fine tell dave we will be home after I take my car to get fixed and we will be on the way home "

Simon responded "okay Alvin be careful the girls are sleeping over tonight since it will be a nasty storm tonight.

"Okay Simon see you later "he hangs up, back at the Seville's house "Dave Alvin was in an accident but he is fine he will be home later "Dave sighed in relief "okay well it will be a long night I have everything ready in case the electricity goes out I'll be working in my room "they nodded

"Yes dave ".

Dave walked to his room and was working, back at were the car crashed the tow truck guy came put up Alvin's car and drove them to the Mechanic as he explained to Alvin what work had to be done, Alvin paid the mechanic as he waited for his car to be done, Brittany was sitting down thinking as she watched the rain fall on the window pave, Alvin placed his hand on hers and smiled "it will be okay Britt ".

She smiled at him as the clock ticked, a few hours passed Alvin's car was finally finished he drove home with Brittany carefully, a quarter to nine pm they finally arrived home Alvin unlocked the door and walked in ,dave was asleep  
Their little brothers and sisters went up to them hugging them "so glad you two are okay "  
Alvin nodded and hugged back , Brittany did the same "yes we are lucky we are " Alvin went upstairs and showered , Brittany showered in the other bathroom .,Eleanor and Theodore yawned it was a quarter to 11 they fell asleep , Simon and Jeanette were upstairs sleeping Alvin came out of the shadow seen Brittany was asleep on his bed and smiled he dried himself off ,threw on his pajamas yawned and held Brittany close to him kissed her forehead and fell asleep, Brittany cuddled up to Alvin smiling asleep ..

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Spring has sprung

Chpt 2 Nightmare of the past 

It was a new day Alvin and Brittany was sound asleep, when sudden screams came from Brittany

She was crying in her sleep, Alvin was worried "Brittany!? Brittany Wake up!" he shook her gently but fast she opened her eyes and cried in his arms "Oh Alvin "she cried, Alvin held her close "what's going on with you? That's your 3rd time this week,

Brittany looked at him "it was when we were 1 years old we were learning about something from our mother

"Flashback "

Jeanette was sound asleep Eleanor was helping her mother bake

Brianna had a sudden scent someone or something was in our forest she hid her baby girls and went outside to see what was wrong the wind was howling.

She looked around and heard dogs barking she was scared she turned to Brittany the oldest of her girls "Sweetie if anything happens to me take care of your sisters okay dear, Brittany looked at her mother "But mommy where you going she went outside because her baby sisters Jeanette and Eleanor went to follow their mother, all 3 stopped suddenly as they heard dogs,

Brittany held her sisters close as the dogs left and they seen a trail of blood, they were alone as tears fell from their little cheeks.  
"Flash back over "as Brittany cried in alvin's arms We were alone all alone "she continued repeating and crying, Alvin held her close and lifted her chin" Britt you're not alone anymore I'm here for you always I'll never leave you alone and I'll never do anything to hurt you I promise "he kissed her on her lips softly "I promise ".  
Brittany kissed Alvin back and stayed in his arms. Meanwhile Simon was comforting Jeanette she had the same dream, as he held her close. Theodore was holding Eleanor close as he wiped her tears It's Okay Ellie I'm here for you always. The Chipettes stayed in the boy's arms as they were being held.

Dave just came home from work and went in his room and continued his paperwork, Ms. Miller was returning from her tour with the thrillers. She looked around the girl's weren't home she dialed the boys house, Dave answered

"Hello Seville's residents, oh hello Ms. Miller welcome home how was your tour? Ms. Miller responded "It was good Dave were are the girls I have gifts for them.

He responded back "I let them sleep over while you were on your tour, I'll send them over soon as they awake "nice talking to you Ms. Miller.

Ms. Miller responded "same to you David and hung up.

He went upstairs "girls Ms. Miller is home she has gifts for you, Brittany responded "Thankyou Dave "The girls came out of the boys rooms , and headed downstairs , the boys followed "we will walk you home girls " they smiled at them and walked out looked both ways and opened the door .The girls ran " MS Miller " they hugged her tight .

"We missed you "the boys smiled and sat down, the girls were really happy as Ms. Miller handed them each gifts "they are new dresses, I had them customized for you girls, they smiled "they are beautiful "Alvin smiled "How was your tour Ms. Miller

Ms. Miller smiled "It was great Alvin Thank you for asking how my girls was? "

Simon smiled "they were with us so they were good "Theodore handed Ms. Miller her favorite pie "Ellie and I baked this for you "she smiled "Thank you that was sweet of you both.

Theodore and Eleanor giggled and chuckled and hugged her "It was our pleasure Ms. Miller "Alvin stretched "well we have to get back home and finish our chores see you around girls "they walked out. Brittany sat down admiring her dress she was in deep thought as Alvin went home, she went upstairs.

Jeanette noticed something was on Brittany's mind she sighed and said in her mind " I wonder what's wrong " Eleanor noticed it to she went upstairs knocked on Brittany's door " Britt you okay " Brittany didn't respond her door was locked she closed her eyes . Eleanor shrugged and went in her room as she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. As her eyes started to shut she was fast asleep.  
Jeanette shrugged and went in her room she sat up and started to read her book. Meanwhile Alvin was in his yard looking at the clouds pass by as he started to think about his mother wondering if she okay since they won't be able to visit her till summer He sighed deeply .

Simon noticed Alvin in the yard and went outside but didn't say a word he was finishing taking the garbage out and went back in.

Theodore seen his older brother outside as he puzzled and walked outside "Alvin you okay? " he looked at him , Alvin turned to his baby brother "Yes I'm fine Theo just thinking is all " he smiled Theodore looked at him "oh okay because If anything is wrong I'm here if you want to talk he hugged him , and walked back inside ,Alvin smiled as he was worried about Brittany to he walked in since the sun was covered with clouds now and it started to drizzle .

Back at Ms. Miler's house Brittany and Eleanor was still asleep, Jeanette was reading still as she looked out the window as the rain started to fall. She gotten up and closed her curtains she went on her computer and started to do research since she had an hour till it was bed time. Back at the Seville's Simon was in his room coughing he sighed not thinking it was anything wrong, he went to bed it was 10 pm. Alvin was asleep, Theodore was sleeping .

Jeanette turned off her laptop yawned and fell asleep, Brittany stayed asleep.  
The next day Dave was in a rush

"Alvin I have an important conference to go to I'll be back in 7 hours I want this house spotless make Simon and Theodore helps you " Alvin gotten up and stretched he took a shower gotten dressed and went downstairs started to sweep the living room , Simon was cleaning the garage and Theodore was doing the dishes .

Back at Miller's house Brittany was on the patio thinking she seen Alvin outside on his lawn , Brittany didn't bother since she was a bit depressed their birthday was coming up and then her and her sisters birthday was coming up she sighed . Alvin seen Brittany on the patio , he seen she had something on her mind he sighed wondering if he should go see if he can cheer her up or leave her alone , he shut the lawn mower off and walked over to her "Britt what's wrong?" Brittany looked up  
"nothing Alvin"  
He sighed and sat beside her "yes there is tell me your usually more cheery then this now tell me what's wrong is it the night mare again"? He looked at her with calm and caring eyes.  
Brittany gave up and responded "yes why was our mother taken from us "she started to cry. Alvin held her close as she cried in his arms, he continued comforting her. Ms. Miller came outside "what's wrong with Brittany Alvin?" Alvin looked at her she just been having nightmares Ms. Miller she will be okay. Ms. Miller looked "if you say so Alvin" she went back inside to finish her house work. She looked at the calendar .the boys and girls birthdays were coming up, boys April 14 girl's May 15 , she was thinking about what to do for the boy's and girl's birthday she sat down .  
A few hours later Alvin kissed Brittany" we will go on date tomorrow okay Britt I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow night "he walked back home to finish the lawn. Brittany went inside the house took a bubble bath, relaxing. Alvin and his brother's finished their chores. Dave came home "very good boys, you need to get jobs soon since your guy's birthday is coming up though your big stars, Alvin looked "But Dave isn't being stars enough of a job" Dave looked at him "Alvin?!"  
Alvin chuckled "Okay we will look for side jobs." Simon and Theodore the sun set Alvin sighed thinking as he went upstairs to read his comic books until dinner Theodore was on the phone with Eleanor talking about the carnival in a few weeks. It was now 10 pm the boys were fast asleep after dinner, the girls were asleep till a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring has Sprung  
Chpt 3 .Spring Carnival

It was the day of the annual spring carnival, Alvin was waking up early than usual, and he took a shower and called Brittany afterwards to see how she is doing. Brittany answered "hello "  
Alvin spoke.

"How you feel babe "Brittany smiled in the call "I'm fine Alvy thanks to you "Alvin smiled in the call "I'm glad we are going to meet Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor at the carnival tonight they left already.

Brittany nodded and hung up took a shower and gotten dressed she walked over to Seville's house she knocked ,Alvin answered he smiled " come in we will leave in 4 hours so we will watch a movie and get the other stuff ready to bring over there . Brittany sat down on the couch and started the movie, Alvin was finishing up what he had to finish, making calls for their concert in summer. Brittany stayed on the couch waiting.

At the carnival Simon and Jeanette was setting up his invention as they tested it, and it worked perfectly, in the booth next to it Theodore and Eleanor was setting the stuff up, back at Dave's house Alvin finished up his calls, and smiled "ready Britt?" Brittany smiled and nodded "yes Alvy let's go "  
Alvin opened the door for her, she sat down door closed, Alvin started his car and drove to the carnival.  
Simon sighed "he's late again" Jeanette looked at the time "yea they both are late "  
Theodore looked up "Alvin and Brittany is here "Alvin parked and opened the door for her.  
Simon crossed his arms "Your both late "Alvin rolled his eyes "I had calls to make "

Simon rolled his eyes "Of course "Jeanette was checking the invention, Theodore and Eleanor finished the booth as it was now seven o clock at night the fair opened, it started off the chipmunks and Chipettes singing love shack , as many cheered for them .  
The song opening ending, all went into the carnival

Theodore and Eleanor was running the charity booth with Alvin and Brittany.

Around 10 pm it was Simon and Jeanette's turn it was dark as Simon spoke "introducing

The star light invention "Jeanette hit the buttons as Simon sprinkled water on it as it lit up the entire carnival.

Alvin Brittany Theodore and Eleanor were amazed "amazing "

People were impressed taking pictures. As Simon smiled "I could have done it without you jean "he smiled and kissed her. Jeanette smiled and kissed Simon back.

Alvin and Brittany was smiling watching the moon and stars.

Theodore and Eleanor were drinking a milk shake with two straws as the lights were going off nothing but shooting stars swishing pass the night time sky, as they headed home smiling and yawning the girls were walked home ,Ms. miller smiled

"Thank you boys "Alvin and the boys smiled "Goodnight Ms. Miller they walked home.

And went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Has Sprung  
Chpt 4 Easter Sunday 

Alvin was asleep still he was having a lovely dream of his future , he smiled in his sleep ,when his Phone rang ,he opened his eyes and yawned and answered his phone "Hello"  
Brittany was on the other end "Alvie what time is dinner going to be ready later , and don't forget we have to do last minute shopping , Alvin yawned in the call "I know Brittany I'll pick you up at 12 okay so we can do our shopping and then Theodore and Eleanor will be here ,Simon and Jeanette went to visit Mr. Hopety to give him money for his charity since when I was 10 I almost ruined Easter "  
Brittany smiled in the call "okay alvie I'll see you at 12 " she hung up her phone and went in the shower .

Alvin stretched got out of bed, and went in the shower finished and gotten dressed, he went downstairs Dave left a note saying "Alvin I'll be back soon I need to finish a song up and go to a meeting and I'll be home watch Simon and Jeanette and you and Brittany behave love Dave.

Alvin sighed, put the note in the garbage and locked the door made sure Theo and ellie was in the house and left to pick Brittany up, she was waiting outside for Alvin. He walked grabbed her hand and walked to his car , closed her door as she went in and went in his seat started his car and drove to the mall since it was closing in an hour , he parked they went in the mall Brittany picked out 3 outfits for Easter , one for her a pink dress with sequences , she picked a purple shirt and skirt for Jeanette and a light green dress with sequences , "oh alvie you need a suit " Alvin looked " No I don't " Brittany pulled him " do to come on " Alvin was dragged and yelled " Brittanyyyyyyyyyyy" holding on to his cap as they went in the men's store she picked out 3 suits paid for them and they had to go the mall was closing , she walked out with Alvin it was 5 mins before the mall closed Alvin opened the door for her closed it as she sat and went in his seat and stopped at a malt shop , picked up the orders and drove back , he unlocked the door , Simon and Jeanette just walked in sat in the couch , Theodore and Eleanor was cooking , dave wasn't home yet , Alvin looked at Simon's movements were his hands were and yelled at him "Simon stop it already you gotten in trouble stop trying it "Simon stood up and approached his older brother spoken in an attitude " like you're so innocent you did it more with Brittany and you have no right to even tell me what I can and Can't do , Alvin glared and pushed Simon to a wall " I'm older then you , I'm in charge not you ,dave told me to watch you either you listen or I will make you listen, his sky blue eyes narrowed at Simon "am I understood " Simon pushed Alvin " Oh I'm so scared " Alvin glared "That's it " Theodore ran and grabbed Alvin " please calm down Alvin , It's Easter " Alvin stopped "you're lucky Theodore was here he pulled away from Theodore and walks upstairs "tell me when dinner is ready " he slammed the door .

Brittany jumped and looked "Nice going Simon and you Jeanette you know better she walks upstairs and knocks "Alvie it's me Brittany open up please ?"

Alvin spoke "its opened "he was on his bed .Brittany walked in and closed the door "Alvie you okay "she sat by him Alvin sighed and looked at her "I'm fine Britt, I'm trying to keep Simon out of trouble but he just keeps it up Brittany looked at him "I know Jeanette is the same I don't know what they are like that, I thought you and I were bad "Alvin held her

" I do it only during spring I don't do it like that now or when we are in a fight and we make up with it "

Brittany laid her head on his chest "yes I know "she smiled Alvin stroked her hair smiling, Theodore and Eleanor was cooking, Simon and Jeanette was outside in the yard, watching the blossoms fall and sighed as the wind blew. Dave just got home and Ms. Miller came over  
Dave looked "where's Alvin and Brittany "he asked Theodore and Eleanor, Theodore sighed "Alvin is upstairs with Brittany he is upset because of Simon.

Dave sighed "again and what Simon do?" Eleanor looked at dave " he was moving his hands on Jeanette , dave sighed " this is getting ridiculous he went outside :Simon !? what I say to you , you gotten in trouble how many times but you still insist you may be chipmunks but your one of my sons I don't allow that and you know that , I keep hearing this I'm sending you away to grandma's and grandpa's for a while if you keep it up !? That way you can't see Jeanette for a while, or I'll ground you am I clear " Simon looked at dave " yes dave "  
Jeanette stayed silent , dave looked at Simon " Now You haul yourself upstairs and apologize to Alvin now " Simon did as dave said and knocked " al-v-in ?"

He gotten up and opened his bedroom door with his arms crossed and still mad at "what you want?" Simon looked at him "I'm sorry okay "Alvin looked at him "I try to keep you out of trouble but you have so much against me it's pathetic I'm older then you and you should respect it " Simon looked at him " I know ,I'm sorry " Alvin looked at him " fine I forgive you but you better respect me I'm serious " Simon looked at him " I will listen " Alvin sighed "alright " Simon went downstairs and told dave " I apologized " Dave looked at him "good now set the table you and Jeanette"  
Simon and Jeanette nodded and started to set the table . Alvin and Brittany came down 5 mins later and sat down, Theodore and Eleanor put the food on the table, Simon and Jeanette sat down, Dave poured wine for him and Ms. Miller Alvin looked "can I have some?" Dave looked "no Alvin when your 16 you can "  
Alvin crossed his arms "but Dave that's in a month "  
Dave looked "no Alvin" Alvin sighed

"Fine "he put food on his and Brittany's plate. Theodore and Eleanor put food on everyone else's plate and sat down.

Eleanor said a prayer and they started to eat, Alvin was eating "this good "everyone nodded in agreement "very good "Theodore and Eleanor smiled. Dave and Ms. Miller were the last the finish they got up and started to do the dishes, Theodore and Eleanor yawned. Ms. Miller smiled "You girls can sleep here tonight, I'm not feeling well, goodnight. Dave walked her out and made sure she got home.  
Brittany and her sisters were worried they fell asleep on the boys, Alvin and his brother's held them close as they slept as their eyes closed the all fell asleep on the couch, Dave smiled and covered them and went to bed.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Has Sprung

Chpt 5 the Chipmunks Surprised 16th birthday

It was April 14th Brittany and her sisters were setting up for the boy's birthday no one knew about it except Dave and Miss Miller mainly , Brittany was making sure he place was chosen big enough she sighed as she went to Dave  
" Dave Please keep the boys busy for us I want everything perfect since I was basically planning this for months please Dave " Dave looked at her and smiled " Okay Brittany call me when everything is ready Miss miller will help you out I sent out the invitations already .

Brittany smiled "Thank you Dave "

She went to Jeanette "make sure you don't blab to Simon since you usually do I want this all a surprise for the boys "Jeanette looked at her older sister "I never do that "Eleanor looked "yes you do Jean".

Jeanette sighed "alright I won't "she went to finish the tables. Brittany was making sure the music was set up. Eleanor was making sure all the food was set up correctly. Back at the Seville's

Alvin looked at the time he dialed Brittany's number no answer he said to his self-did she forget my birthday , Simon looked at Alvin "it's not only your birthday Simon it's all 3 of our birthday " Theodore was thinking and looked at Alvin " I'm sure she didn't Jeanette and Eleanor didn't forget either maybe they are just busy or something " Dave walked in " Boys come downstairs " The brothers walked down the stairs , "yes Dave "  
Dave smiled "happy birthday today I'm taking you boys shopping you can get anything you want but its only today " Alvin looked shocked "really Dave ? Do you have a fever "he placed his palm on Dave's forehead?

Dave looked annoyed but chuckled "yes I'm sure Alvin lets go boys. Alvin Simon and Theodore walked out the house and sat in Dave's car as they drove off to the mall, Alvin was thinking ,as he texted Brittany "hey Britt " Brittany heard her phone and looked " what do I say Jeanette ? we can' let him know about the party , Jeanette shrugged you're the fiber you will think of something " Brittany glared "not helpful Jeanette " she took a deep breath and texted him back "Happy Birthday Alvie "  
Alvin smiled and responded " I thought you forgot , Simon rolled his eyes . Brittany texted back "I can never forget Just been busy Alvin.

he texted back " oh okay will you be around to hang out today " Brittany texted back I'll see Alvin love you I'll text you later .  
Alvin sighed in relief as they arrived at the mall, he looked around while he looked at the videogames and the clothes Simon was looking at the science store, and Theodore was looking in the cooking store.  
Dave looked at the time, as they had a lot of bags already. As they sat in the food court eating as Dave's phone rang , he looked it said Brittany he walked away from the table and answered whispering "yes Brittany " Brittany was on the other end " have the boys here at 2 hours we are almost complete " and she hung up .  
Alvin looked "something weird about Dave he never spends this much on us "I think he's up to something. Simon looked " Alvin maybe he wants to spend that much today , be happy instead of suspicious " Alvin looked at Simon " yea okay Brainiac , stop trying to boss me around your 5 minutes younger than me I'm the oldest " Simon looked " you don't act it " Theodore slammed his fist on the table " FOR ONCE CAN YOU TWO STOP! , I'm sick of this even on our birthday you fight it's like you two hate each other , he walked away from the table angry and sad  
Simon looked " see what you did Alvin!

"Alvin glared

"Me you're the one who started it come on "Simon and Alvin left the table and went to find Theodore, Alvin looked in the stores on the right Simon looked in the stores on the left.

Dave sighed picked up the boys stuff and looked for them. "Boys were are you "Alvin found Theodore sitting by the water fall, he took and deep breath and walked towards him "Theo?"  
Theodore looked "what you want Alvin "

Alvin sighed and sat down beside him "Theo? Simon and I don't hate each other , we just fight a lot . Theodore looked at his older brother "I wish you two will stop you act like you two hate each other and it's always about the same stupid reasons. Simon came from the side "Theo we don't hate each other, we just have arguments of disagreements  
Theodore looked at both his brothers, "I wish you two will stop it's our Birthday.

Dave found his boys "come on boys lets go "Alvin Simon and Theodore walked beside Dave  
and they went in the car with their birthday gifts in the trunk as he drove them , but they didn't go home , they ended up by a building that's been vacant for 5 years

The boys looked at Dave "why are we here "Dave chuckled you'll see, they got out of the car and walked to the door , it was pitch black as music played  
The Chipettes smiled and sang a song saying welcome to your birthday party its only for you everyone jumped out "SURPRISED! " The boys smiled "amazing "the girls hugged them "see we can never forget your birthday "Alvin kissed Brittany "you're the best "Brittany giggled "yes I know only for you Alvie "

Simon and Theodore kissed their girls smiling "you girls are the greatest "everyone was smiling and laughing. Theodore was dancing with Eleanor, Simon was dancing with Jeanette, Brittany and Alvin were singing a duet, smiling and having fun.

Dave smiled and was sitting down as the time went by , Brittany smiled and told Alvin close his eyes she walked him outside ,as a car beeped he opened his eyes , they widened

"y-you go-t me a car!" Brittany smiled I had help from Dave and Miss Miller "Jeanette and Eleanor gave the boys their gifts as well they were cars to "we all worked together to get them "happy birthday boys. Dave poured wine for them and made a toast, Alvin drank it "wow tastes good he smiled and kissed Brittany, Simon drank his smiled and kissed Jeanette and Theodore smiled finished his and kissed Eleanor "thank you girls for making our birthday special. Midnight the party ended they yawned gotten home the cars were parked in the garage and they went up in their rooms with the girls and fell asleep holding them.

To be continued next is The Chipettes 16th birthday

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Time Has Sprung

Chpt 6 the Chipettes Birthday

It was May 5th Alvin woken up early and dialed Brittanie's Number , Brittany woken up from Alvin's ringtone she answered "Good Morning Alvy" he smiled on the other end

"happy birthday Brittany "She smiled "aww you remembered Alvy that already made my day, see you in a bit Alvy "she hung up Jeanette and Eleanor was still asleep Simon and Theodore was helping Dave at the park with the decorations, Alvin was finishing wrapping Brittanie's gift  
Jeanette and Eleanor woke up and smiled as they took their showers and came out getting ready, Brittany was making sure her dress was ready since it's their 16th birthday they want to look good.

Ms. Miller came in their room "happy birthday girls "she hugged them "how you 3 feel that your 16 now?" Brittany and the girls smiled "we feel great ms miller "ms miller smiled "that's good breakfast is ready come down and eat and then you 3 can get ready , she walked downstairs as she coughed  
Back at the park , Dave was setting up the stage with builders , Simon and Theodore was putting the tables up. Alvin was calling the rest on their friends and family,

The girls went downstairs and sat down and smiled they started eating their breakfast.  
Ms Miller smiled, girls I have a surprise for you

They looked as she whistled, a little white puppy came running in Brittany aww she got on her knees and smiled and petted their new puppy,

The girls hugged ms miller "Thank you so much what's her name?" Ms Miller smiled "your welcome girls, and you name her " Brittany was thinking " how about rosy ?" the girls smiled "love it she is so cute ",

Ms Miller smiled.

The girls finished their breakfast, and went back upstairs to get ready they took their showers again and was doing their hair.

Back at the park it was almost ready, few guest started to show already. On the front read Happy 16th Birthday Chipettes, Alvin was out finishing errands as a few hours passed the girls were almost ready Brittany wore her pink one shoulder sequences gown, Jeanette wore her Purple Sequences dress, and Eleanor wore her green sequences dress. They smiled and looked in the mirrors and walked downstairs.

Ms Miller was ready herself and she smiled "girls you ready to go?" They smiled, and walked out and went in the limo, and drove off to their party, Alvin was there with his brothers as they waited for the girls , as the music played the lights lit up the park, the girls have arrived as Alvin walked Brittany , Simon walked Jeanette and Theodore walked Eleanor , Dave smiled

"Happy Birthday girls "as the rest of the guests smiled and wished the girl's happy birthday "

Alvin and his brother's smiled "You 3 look amazing" Brittany smiled along with her sister's  
their friend's smiled , Ms miller was coughing a little , Dave looked at her "are you okay ms miller? "  
Ms Miller looked "yes David I'm fine I'm just a little sick I'll be fine "

Dave looked at her "you haven't told the girls or the boys yet have you?" Ms Miller looked at him "No David, I don't want to ruin the girl's birthday, I will be fine, I'm going to sit down and drink water "she walked away and sat down.

Dave sighed,

Alvin looked at Dave and walked to him " are you okay Dave?"

Dave looked at Alvin "yes I'm fine I'll be right back okay Alvin "he walked away to get the rest of the food, Alvin was thinking and he looked at ms miller and looked at the girls he walked back to them. Simon looked at Alvin "what's wrong?"

Alvin responded.

"Oh it's nothing Si I'm fine let's get the girl's gifts ready, "

Simon and Theodore nodded and went in the back, the girls went on stage and started to sing as the boys were getting the gifts ready.  
Michael, Jack and Amarion was helping them, the grunted as they finally had them set up,

after the girls stopped singing the walked off stage , as Alvin went on stage with his brothers they wrote a birthday long song for the girls as they started to sing , the girls started to cry with joy as they listened. The crowd was loving it as the stars were shining bright with full flower moon lighting up the sky. Alvin and the boys were finishing the song as they sang,

"Happy Birthday we love you 3 forever… 

The girls smiled and ran up to them and hugged them and kissed them. The guests smiled cheering,

Alvin smiled we have one more surprise for you girls , follow us " the girls followed them  
as all 3 lifted up tarps" Happy birthday girls three Ferraris one pink, one purple and one greenish aqua "we had them custom made for you three , Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor hugged them and kissed them "just what we wanted "

Dave went on the stage as they were singing happy Birthday to them as the cake was lit up .

As the cake was being cut, one of Brittanie's friend's ran to Dave ms miller isn't breathing "

Dave ran to her and looked she was feinted he called 911 the girls looked as they ran to the boys to ms miller "is she okay?" Alvin looked and was worried now as the ambulance shown up. As the pediatrics lifted her up to the hospital the girls and boys and Dave went with them as the party was cleared out

as they arrived at the hospital the girls and boys waited in the waiting room they were worried , the girls cried in the boys arms , the doctor came out " she will be alright she just needs to stay here for the night .

Dave looked at them, "you 6 go home I'll call you in the morning okay we need to talk tomorrow." the boys and girls nodded "yes Dave and went home "Brittany was worried along with her sister's , the boys held them as they fell asleep with them ,

Dave was at the hospital worried as he fell asleep while ms miller slept through the night.  
To be continued ..


	7. Chapter 7

Spring Has Sprung  
Chapt 7: The Bad News

Dave was called into the doctor's office, as he sat him down explaining to him Beatrice Miller had a break down since one of her enzymes in her body is weak and slowly decaying within her body, Dave looked at Dr. Rubin sr

"Will she be okay "Rubin sighed "let her live her life especially for her age Mr. Seville you'll know by Christmas this year"

Dave looked at him he kept a tear in and responded

"Thank you sir, is she able to go home today? Or no? "Dr. Rubin sr looked at him "she can be released back home in a few hours we will call you and let you know " he went back to work , Dave left a balloon saying get well soon , and left the hospital and headed home . 

Alvin was the first up when he heard Dave's car door he let his brothers and girls sleep, he walked downstairs and seen Dave against the door crying, Alvin ran to him

"Dave what's wrong? Where's Ms Miller? "Dave looked at Alvin she won't be released yet not till later the doctor will call when she is able to go home "he said that she may last till Christmas because of her condition "Alvin looked at him "what condition"? Dave sighed "I didn't want to tell you your brother's and the girl's "she has her enzymes are decaying from a medical problem that I won't explain till later on, right now I need to go laydown, answer the phone to the doctor please, "he walked upstairs and laid down, Simon woke up and seen Alvin on the couch "what's wrong Alvin?"  
Alvin sighed I'll explain it later, he goes outside to think. Brittany was asleep worried still  
Alvin was outside skateboarding ,and sighed Theodore woke up and seen Eleanor was up "you okay Ellie from last night ?" he hugs her Eleanor hugged him back "I'll be fine I'm just worried "  
Jeanette looked "we are all worried Ellie "

She sighed and looked at Brittany asleep. The phone rang, Simon answered the phone "hello Seville residents?" Dr. Rubin Sr on the other end "Ms Miller is ready to go home now "Simon responded okay sir thank you, he hung up. And knocked on Dave's door Dave heard the knock "yes?"

Simon was outside the door "The doctor said Ms Miller can go home now "Dave got up "Okay thank you Simon, where's Alvin?"

Simon looked at him "he went on a skateboard ride "Dave sighed "thank you Simon, I'll be back later "  
Simon looked at Dave "okay " he was wondering what was going on , he shrugged and started to clean the house , Dave left to go pick up ms Miller . She was in the waiting room thinking and reading her medical records and sighed deeply  
Dave arrived there and went to go get ms miller "you okay Beatrice?" She looked at Dave "yes David I'm fine did you tell the girls yet?"

Dave looked at her "no just Alvin "  
Ms Miller looked at Dave "Oh what he say? "

Dave responded back "he is still on a skateboard ride " Dave pushed her to the car on her wheel chair and walked towards the car as he hooked it up and helped her in the car . Alvin finished his skateboard ride and arrived back home and went upstairs to check on Brittany. She was up in Alvin's bed thinking and heard him come in "Oh hi alvie "Alvin sat by her and held her "I'm sure she is okay Britt" he kisses her and smiles, Simon was in his lab with Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor was watching Disney's The Lion King. Dave arrived home with ms miller as they walked in the girls seen her in a wheel chair. Ms Miller looked at them girls boys I have something to tell you "I was diagnosed with something and I have till this year to live, I'm not sure when in this year but we will enjoy life and not worry about that "  
Alvin the boys the girls hugged her.

Dave smiled a bit but was still upset. They took care of ms miller throughout the week they missed dates , they missed concerts as the months passed as Simon was counting down to their summer bash concert featuring the Chipettes which will bring a lot of good fortune to their lives as the year passes.

Eleanor was outside singing a song Where the Dream takes you, she was singing it as she was sitting in the garden, Theodore was listening as she was sitting he was looking from the window watching her knowing she had a lot on her mind since that happened at the girl's 16th Birthday bash .

Eleanor finished singing as she heard thunder she finished up and went inside and sat in Theodore's room to relax she fell asleep a few minutes after , Brittany was drinking her rose tea , Alvin was helping Dave with the attic ,Ms miller was relaxing ,Jeanette was reading a book . Theodore went upstairs seen she was asleep kissed her forehead and covered her and went back down to help Simon clean until they were all finished and went to sleep tomorrow they are going to the beach so all 6 slept peacefully with a lot on their minds as they slept.

To Be Continued….


End file.
